Twitch
by TheDeadButterfly
Summary: Even if she dies, you'll still be trapped here. And as long as you're alive, you'll never be perfect...You'll never be complete. A oneshot about the most tragic character of the game Character death


Standard disclaimers apply.

Note: If you haven't played the game before and want to see the characters, go to: the game search box, type in Haunting Ground, and click 'see all 180 images'. Daniella is on the first page, the one with the gray-ish spirally hair. You'll know which one is Fiona.

And I would like to know who, if anyone, turned me in to the admin, 'cause I didn't break any rules.

**Twitch**

'_You're beautiful but ice runs through your veins_

_Slowly draining all my life away_

_Perfection in a shell devoid of life_

'_Cause you leave a trail of broken dreams behind'_

The tell-tale '_tap, tap_' of the deranged maid's shoes gave way to the knowledge of her approach. The horrible grating sound the huge piece of glass made as she drug it across the stone behind her made Hewie's ears flatten against his head.

Fiona's pulse increased drastically as the quick-paced footsteps came closer.

"Miss Fiona..." Daniella beckoned in a sluggish and lifeless voice. A rumbling growl resonated from within the white dog beside Fiona as he leapt out the darkened doorway of the 'Snake Room'.

"Hewie, no! Come back!" Cried the young blonde desperately. A tiny yelp resounded only moments after Fiona's plea. "No..."

Her eyes were shut tight when she heard the click of the door closing, and against her will they popped open. She instantly wished that she had more control over her body. Her gaze immediately fixed on the jagged shard of glass held tightly in Daniella's bleeding hand. She had, had the cuts before she acquired the glass fragment, and Fiona often wondered how she got them.

She stared in apprehension at a solitary rivulet of blood that trickled down the shard.

Only a single diminutive drop fell, one which seemed to echo throughout the immense room as Daniella stood deathly still.

"No, please... DANIELLA! You don't have to do this. I care about you, and I care what happens to you. I _can_ help," Fiona sniveled, not even attempting to run this time.

"I know. Filthy little whore. Are you afraid to die?" She answered spitefully.

"Wha-?"

"You don't care about me. You don't give a DAMN." The psychotic maid's voice remained monotonous and sardonic.

"D-Daniella..." Fiona was left utterly speechless.

"When the master beat me, you simply stared through the keyhole. You didn't care at all. He hit me and hit me and HIT ME AND HIT ME, AND I BLED AND BLED AND **BLED AND BLED**." Daniella was then becoming hysterical. She lashed out at the stone wall, pounding on it with the glass in her right hand as she said each word. A crystalline chime reverberated as it shattered, tiny splinters embedding themselves in Daniella's hand. Either way, it seemed to have no effect on her.

Fiona could do nothing but look on in terror.

"WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM! **WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM, AZOTH?** Because you _don't _care." She began to walk towards the horrified 18-year-old. "_Do you_?"

"What did you do, Daniella? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HEWIE!" Fiona began to feel the flesh around her blue eyes sting.

She smiled in a wholly bestial manner. "Disgusting, selfish, little princess. So worried about saving yourself. So infatuated with saving your _life_."

"Daniella...please..." Fiona pleaded, now sobbing, having lost all restraint.

"At least you have one," Daniella said tristfully, melancholic as ever.

Now standing above the bawling girl, she let loose a violent twitch. She held in her hand a bloodied portion of the former glass shard, and Fiona was no longer breathing.

'...crazy maid again. Looks...mirror like...hates herself...'

'...Azoth...'

"Thanks for... the meal." I'm not stupid. I'm not insane.

'Where is he?' Slap. '...won't let...hurt her.' Punch.

"I am not complete."

'My creator said he made me the perfect woman. But I cannot taste, or experience pleasure...or feel pain.'

"I am not complete." Twitch.

"I am not complete." Twitch.

"I am not complete." Twitch.

"Miss…it's cleaning time," said Daniella to the corpse that was once Fiona, kneeling, and then began to scrub the maroon stone with her blood-stained apron.


End file.
